Goodbye To You
by fannynugget
Summary: Blaine sings a song at a gig that makes both him and Kurt realize that they've ruined their relationship; it's time to give up and divorce. One-shot.


_Of all the things I believe in__  
__I just want to get it over with__  
__Tears form behind my eyes__  
__But I do not cry__  
__Counting the days that past me by_

"So it's… This is it." Kurt said, reaching for one of his husbands hands regardless of their feelings.

"I love you." Blaine tried simply and Kurt twitched a smile.

"I know. But you don't."

"I tired."

"Me too." Blaine could see the tears in Kurt's eyes and he cupped his cheek with his free hand, the pad of his thumb running under his husbands' eye gently.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul__  
__Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old__  
__Looks like I'm starting all over again__  
__The last three years were just pretend and I say_

"It's going to be okay." Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded before throwing his head back with a single laugh and a deep breath.

"It's funny." Kurt said, but Blaine couldn't understand why; he didn't find any of this funny. "I mean, I've – _we've – _known this was going to happen for a while now. It's just… Scary. I always thought I'd be with you for the rest of my life."

"You'll find someone better-"

"Don't. Don't do that, Blaine. You were perfect. We just weren't meant to be."

Kurt's voice was firm and Blaine nodded. "We need to tell the kids." Blaine stated, defeated and just _sad. _

_Goodbye to you__  
__Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
__You were the one I love__  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"They'll understand." Kurt comforted, reaching forward to stoke his fingers through Blaine's loose curls.

"What will we tell them?" Blaine asked while realising that this probably isn't that best place to have this conversation; back stage at a gig, but he needs to know. He needs this laid out in front of him if there is any chance of him surviving.

"We'll tell them the truth… We'll say that I… That I had an affair and things just hadn't been right between us for a while now."

"We don't have to say that you… We don't have to tell them about Ryan."

"They deserve to know the truth, Blaine. I know they'll probably hate me but they deserve to know."

"No. I mean, yes, they deserve to know. But we can tell them when they're older. When they can /really/ understand how we felt and what went on."

Kurt nodded as Blaine blinked away his own tears.

_I still get lost in your eyes__  
__And it seems like I can't live a day without you__  
__Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away__  
__To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_

"I really thought I could… I thought we would-" Blaine stumbled over his words but Kurt cut him off.

"I know, Blaine. I did too. But things will never be how they used to be, not before I-"

"Cheated on me." Blaine finished, still bitter about the subject and Kurt nodded in confirmation.

"Cheated on you." He repeats. "I should... I should go. I'll find a hotel."

Blaine's heart was well and truly in pieces at this point; he wanted to tell Kurt to stop this, that he forgives him, that he can be what Kurt wants him to be, but he just can't. Kurt hurt him one too many times and neither of them are happy.

_Oh yeah__  
__It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time__  
__I want what's yours and I want what's mine__  
__I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?" Blaine asked, because it seemed safer than voicing how he felt.

The kiss was sweet and soft but short lived, because they couldn't stand how what they used to feel is no longer there – it's almost like kissing a stranger, only without the thrill.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away after that, they were both hiding their tears and heartbreak, but when the door closed Blaine let out a strangled sob. It's over. It's really over. He and Kurt, they're no longer in love.

_Goodbye to you__  
__Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
__You were the one I loved__  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to__  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake__  
__You're my shooting star_


End file.
